The subject invention relates to a drawer with a front plate provided with a recess in its upper edge area and with struts provided in the area of the longitudinal sides which are mounted to the rear wall, on the one hand, and on the front plate, on the other hand.
Drawers of the aforementioned type are known.
In the hitherto known drawers of the foregoing type the front plate is always made from one piece.
This means that the front plate must be cut at its upper edge area if it consists of wood, and if it consists of plastic it must be molded in a corresponding mold or must also be cut at the upper edge area.